TMNT: Enter Venus
by VenesasThoughts
Summary: This is a new and improved version of my old story. Only better and less cliche and mary-sueish.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! I have decided to re-write my TMNT: Dawn of a New Age fic since it started to make Venus look allot like a Mary-Sue character. That and I began to lose interest in the way it was done. Thus this rewrite was created! I sincerely hope that this fic will be better than my first ideas.

Leo POV:

It was a night like any other, the odour of the sewer combated by the fragrance of the burning incense that hung on the wall, while the mostly dim light began to brighten up at the flick of a light switch. Me and my brothers had just returned from stopping a bunch of Purple Dragons from assaulting a young boy in a back corner. Michelangelo was making his usual wise-cracks, and Raphael was trying to find a good reason to smack him. (I could tell by his eyes)

When I went to encounter Master Splinter, as I normally do after a fight with such groups, he first appeared to be asleep on his cot. Now normally he would have sensed my presence as soon as I entered the room, yet he kept still, as if he did not recognise my presence in the room. A little worried, I quietly walked over to his side and tapped his shoulder which was warm under my fingers. I looked over his shoulders at his face. To my surprise his eyes were open and were gray-ish in colour.

In a panic I placed my fingers on his neck to check his pulse, which was there, but it kept changing in speeds. "GUYS," I hollered "something is wrong with Master Splinter!" MY brothers all came in a hurry to see what the matter was. After explaining the situation to them we, even Raph, were starting to panic.

Just when we were about to consider Donatello doing a medical check up, a white coloured cloaked figure entered the small room. It was about the height of a young child, and it gave of a mysterious aura thanks to the hood of the cloak. "Excuse me," it said so very calmly "but I believe I can be of some assistance."

**By the way, I could use some title suggestions, since I'm thinking of changing it. See you next chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back! Sorry for being away so long, but I haven't had internet for a while. So here is what I could throw together. It'll be short though.  
><strong>

Raphael pov:

So, like, we were all hovering over master, trying to figure out what was wrong, and all the sudden this cloaked figure came in. It was like "I'm here to help" and the creep started to walk toward us like it was no one's business. I started yelling "What the shell are you doing here? How the shell did you get here?"

"Oi, now isn't the best time for answers, if you want your Sensei to be saved from a horrible fate, I'd highly suggest trusting me." I turned to Leo, who had this weird look in his eye, the "I'm so confused I don't know what to do" look. It seemed that fearless has run out of ideas for once. "Well..." it was obviously waiting for an answer. We all looked at each other, seeing as this guy, so I assumed, wasn't attacking or anything, that and we had run out of ideas, we would allow the creep to help, under our watchful eyes of course.

The guy swiftly walked right past us and into the room where Master Splinter was and kneeled right next to him, checking the eyes, pulse, and even skin temperature. It sighed and got up to face us "I am afraid your Sensei is in a very bad situation, unless something is done quickly, we could lose him forever."

She, judging by the voice channels, got us all to sit down and told us that she was sent by her master, Jeng Shin, to help them save Splinter. Somehow, she had known that Splinter was in going to be in trouble two weeks prior.

Cloaked persons" POV:

The green teenagers that father told me about looked confused, not that I blame them, I'm still a little confused about it myself.

I explained to them that there sensei's mind was trapped in limbo, a place between worlds where the spirits of troubled souls go to fix their problems themselves before passing over to the afterlife. Some of the greatest minds, such as their sensei, are able to separate their souls from their bodies and enter limbo without dying. Most of them enter to help the lost souls, well...most of them anyways; which you can guess was the cause of the current predicament we were in.

The boys looked to be even more confused, which is still understandable, seeing as they were new to all of this. The one in the red mask looked to be aggravated.

"What the shell do you mean?" he yelled "Your basically saying that master splinter is stuck in some ghostland all because of some guy causing trouble?"

"Well in short, yes." I replied calmly in hopes of calming down the angry turtle. No such luck though.

I sighed inwardly and thought to myself: 'this will be a long day.'

**Well? How am I doing so far? Any sudgestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ I'm back~ Anyone miss me? ...Nope, didn't think so.**

Donatello POV:

The mysterious person lowered its hood to reveal a young looking albino girl, her red eyes were emphasised by her white hair and pale skin. She introduced herself a "Venus."

She instructed me to gather all the candles I could find as well as some burnable incense. I did as she instructed and she thanked me with a small bow. She arranged the candles in a circular pattern and told us all to sit down around it. She sat in the middle in a lotus position with a incense in her hand. She lit all of the candles with it while humming a strange hymn unknown to me. Taking the obvious hint, we all sat the same and did the same as she.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the grassy ground of, what Venus called it,

Limbo.

We were in a large, black and white forest, full of gigantic, gnarly trees that were a musty shade of grey. Looking up, one could not see the sky beyond the trees canopy. Small creatures scrambled across the ground, some hunting and eating other creatures.

Venus motioned for us to walks forward with her, and we hesitantly followed. She led us down a long path that opened up to a large shrine, though it was the same musty colour as the trees.

**So sorry this is short, I really need some inspiration. Suggestions are very welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I know I am extremely late, but I have been having some really hard times in real life.**

Leo POV:

We followed the albino girl, err i mean "Venus," led us through the strange, dark forest. Never before had I ever felt so lost. Aside from the ever present fog covering the area and the lack of a sun or moon, I could feel a large sense of dread in the air.

Venus spoke to us, without moving her head from its position. "You can feel it can't you? The depressing aura of this place. That is the nature of this this realm, for this is where the Shinigami* place the souls of those who are not ready to pass to the other life. Most of these people are either murder victims waiting for justice, suicide victims, or just had a bad life."

Me and my brothers shifted uncomfortably at this. I couldn't imagine what these people had been through. Venus was unwavered, but continued to speak to us.

"Your Sensei is highly praised by my master for being kindhearted with these wayward souls. Even if he couldn't give advice on a situation, which was rare, he was a good listener."

I felt a bit of pride to have such a father, but I was reminded about our mission. Who would kidnap our father here if he was helping people? Surely all the truly evil souls would have been sent... I didn't want to finish that thought.

The rest of our walk was in silence as a awkward aura covered us. Even Mikey was strangely quiet, which I found to be be most odd. I looked at him to see him with such a solemn expression. Naturally I became concerned for him, but I kept my mouth shut for the sake of the mission. We eventually stopped at a large temple. It was shaped like a Mayan step pyramid, only it was just as dull and grey as the rest of the world. Venus turned around to face us.

"This is where your Sensei is being kept. I am not entirely sure what his kidnappers intentions are, but I have a feeling that they are a force to be reckoned with. I highly doubt that it is dead either."

She pulled out long strips of paper and handed them to us. The strips had chinese symbols on them in red ink.

"Wrap these securely around your weapons, they will not be cut by the blades."

We were confused, but we did as she told us. The weird thing is that after I finished wrapping it around one of my Katanas, the strips began to glow a slight yellow colour. I shielded my eyes and dropped it to avoid blinding myself. After the glowing stopped I looked back down to see that the blade now had the symbols embedded on it. The others looked at their weapons confused at what just happend. Venus decided to fill us in after Raph gave her a not-so-friendly look.

"Your weapons would be completely useless against the dead without a talisman on them. otherwise they would just pass through the ghosts. While it is impossible to kill a ghost, the talismans will change the ghosts into a "soul" form upon contact."

She opens the folds of her cloak to show a large amount of weapons strapped onto her body. She pulled out a large, brown metal gun and held it in both of her hands, i was more so surprised at the fact that she could even carry the heavy looking thing.

She turned back to the pyramid and signaled for us to go forward. I had a feeling that we had a large, hard fight ahead of us.

**I know I know a short chapter after a long HIATUS is a bad thing but I will be updating soon-ish. Please forgive any spelling/grammar errors, I had to type this on Google Docs.**

*****Shinigami**: Death god in Japanese. In this case, they are also known as grim reapers.**


End file.
